DC 100 Themes Challenge
by Iwamoto Yuri
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge 005 Break Up. Shinichi gets enough of her after he finds out she has been lying all along. Mostly canon pairings. Summary will change along with every new chapter. Next: New Love
1. 001 Names

**001 Names**

**100 Theme Challenge 001 Names. When Shinichi found a secret hiding spot he never expected this!**

**Song to listen while reading advice: I See You - Leona Lewis**

**I don't own DC, point clear? Good, then this will be the last disclaimer I'll write for this thing...**

* * *

><p>It had been there as long as he could remember; the statue of the nameless girl that had stood in the centre of the university's large backyard.<p>

There, hidden by bushes of different types of rare blue roses, sheltered by blue and white wisterias that had grown against the fence and surrounded by the sound of the river that ran through the garden the nameless beauty stood, staring up at the sun as an invisible gust of wind toyed around with her long hair and dress.

Shinichi had always loved to go there, whatever the occasion was. Somehow sitting on the bench, standing in the statue's shadow made him able to concentrate and think more clearly, but even more importantly it made him able to calm down from his university life, and that was one of the reasons he spend most of his free time there, reading a book or doing a bit of his homework. To him that spot was a place in paradise, a place only he had discovered and where nobody would ever bother him.

When Shinichi had first discovered the place with the girl's statue, in one of the many times he tried to escape from his fan girls, he had asked a teacher of his if he knew more about it, thus starting his search for the girl's identity.

He would never find it, only the fact that the maker had remained anonymous, leaving the girl's statue behind on the university's porch, which meant that both their names would remain a mystery forever.

"It's uncanny how much time you spend with that piece of stone while you could pick every girl you want right now." Shinichi's cousin Kaito, who bore a great resemblance to him and thus was often mistaken to be Shinichi's twin, once said to him while they had taken a stroll through the university's gardens, Kaito painting the hair of everybody who got near in a bright colour as he usually did.

"Is it wrong to be curious?" Shinichi replied, raising an eyebrow as his cousin gave two girls a different shade of bright pink hair, "And spending my time there isn't wrong either, I just like sitting there."

Kaito chuckled at him, a wide grin covering his face, "Then show me what makes this girl so special to you, I'd love to meet my new family member."

Shinichi send him a glare, trying to punch Kaito but to no avail as he dodged all his punches then stuck out his tongue to Shinichi and grinned widely. With a huff Shinichi gave up, making his way to the statue of the girl, "Fine, if you want to see her, follow me..."

And thus Shinichi had showed his cousin the route towards the statue and eventually the statue itself. It was that time he had first really seen her face; Eyes that looked up sadly, a smile that didn't seem happy. That moment, when he looked up at her face, Shinichi had realized the girl looked like she was grieving, a fact he hadn't noticed before.

Of course, as he had realized this Kaito decided to chicken out. "We should leave..."

Shinichi had looked around and seen the fear in his cousin's eyes, something he hadn't understood back then and still didn't, though according to Kaito the statue had given him a feeling of darkness and hatred.

He had never taken Kaito to the place after that time, but had continued to go there himself, much to Kaito's disapproval.

Today had been no exception. As soon as Shinichi's classes had ended he had made his way to his secret hiding place, only to find that it was gone; the statue had been removed.

But, strangely, that was not what surprised him the most. What did was that where the statue had stood a girl was sitting, a girl with long brown hair and a beautiful blue and purple dress that seemed to be made from silk.

What was even odder was the fact that Shinichi had the strange feeling he had met the girl before, though he had no clue why.

"Err... Hi." Shinichi muttered awkwardly. He'd never really talked with a girl nor been with one on his own, and the fact he was made him a bit nervous.

The girl didn't reply, her eyes closed as a soft gust lifted her hair.

Shinichi couldn't help but stare at her. The girl had an almost doll like face and seemed more delicate then most girls he had seen, which somehow made his ask himself if she would break if he touched her, something he'd rather not try. He stood there a few minutes, completely captivated by the strange girl, before he slowly walked over to her.

"Err, I err... I haven't seen you around before."

The girl's eyes snapped open, staring at him with her big violet eyes before she smiled, "I have always been here."

Shinichi blinked in surprise when she said that, trying to remember if he had seen her in one of the university's buildings.

His surprised look seemed to amuse the girl, "Though not inside the school." she continued with a chuckle.

"Oh." Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck, slowly sitting down next to the girl who stared at him with interest, but also with something that looked like sadness.

"Ano... Is something wrong?" At this the girl simply shook her head, leaving the two of them in an uncomfortable silence.

After what seemed like an hour Shinichi finally dared to ask a question again, "Do you come here often?"

The girl nodded, "Every day."

"Would you mind... being here tomorrow? Around the same time?" Shinichi had no clue why he asked it, but to his surprise the girl shook her head, smiling at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

"Then I'll be back. Tomorrow, I mean."

He did as promised and talked to the girl until it got dark, again promising to visit her the next day. The days he saw her became weeks, weeks became a month and soon she was all he could think about. Never had he wanted to be somewhere as badly as he wanted to be where the girl was, unable to get her out of his mind for more the a second.

In the meantime when he wasn't with the girl he tried to find out her identity, because even though he spent most of his time with her he had realized he didn't know anything about her, something he found out when he had talked about her to Kaito, who had grinned at his new obsession.

"First it's that demonic piece of stone and now it's a girl that leads you to the same creepy place." Ignoring his cousin's glare he turned his attention back at his doves who were staring at the hand that held their food, "Well, it's a lot better. What's her name?"

"It's..." Shinichi had already been annoyed, but his annoyance grew when he realized he couldn't answer the question, which made him glare at Kaito, "You know, I don't see why I have to tell you that..."

"Ah~" Kaito's grin widened as he threw feed towards the doves, "You don't know do you? Tell me, what exactly do you know about her, Shin-chan?"

When Shinichi looked away he sighed, throwing his bread crumbs on the ground as something extra for his group of white feathered friends, "That's no good is it?" he scooped up his bag and winked at Shinichi, "You will be meeting her again today right? I guess you'll have to take me to that place again. And this time I'll do the questioning."

Against Shinichi's protests, Kaito had followed him towards his hide out, but when they reached it the girl wasn't there. Instead they found that the statue had been returned, much to Shinichi's surprise and Kaito's dislike. But, as Kaito had promised, they would wait for the girl until she came so Kaito could ask her some questions, and thus they did, even though the girl would never come, something for which Shinichi blamed Kaito.

"I bet you scared her away." He had said when Kaito finally decided to give up and go home, this due to the sun starting to set and him not wanting to stay at the 'creepy place' any longer.

"Or she either ditched you or doesn't exist." Kaito replied to that, immediately getting a fist smashed on his head.

When Shinichi had come back to his spot the next day the girl was back, sitting on the once again, empty platform.

"You took a friend..." Her voice had been cold as she said this, her eyes hidden underneath her hair.

"I didn't want to... He just kind of followed me."

"Please don't take somebody here again..." She said it quickly, in an almost begging way.

"I promise I won't." It was a promise he kept.

So after that he forced Kaito not to follow him around to try and question the girl again, which he did, luckily.

In return, Shinichi had started to ask questions, but he rarely got answers and if he did it wasn't quite the answer he had been looking for.

Knowing he wouldn't get the answers he seemed from the strange girl he started his own research, only to conclude that the girl wasn't a student of the university which meant that unless she told him about herself he would never find out her true identity.

It wasn't something he really minded, they had enough to show each other; the girl would make him appreciate life, while in return he told her the things he had learned in his classes. It was enough to keep them busy and happy, or at least that was what Shinichi thought.

Several months had passed in which the girl got more and more silent, until that damned day.

"I'm going away tonight." Shinichi stared at her in surprise, stunned by the fact that she finally spoke again, something she hadn't done for a whole week, but it was only after a while that he realized what she had said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to go Shinichi... I can't stay here..." her voice was shaky and she looked away.

Shinichi felt his stomach twist. Would she really leave him? Now that he couldn't live without her anymore?

"Okay…" He closed his eyes, talking softly. No, he definitely wasn't okay with it, "But, before you go. Please answer my question."

Their eyes met when he said that, and suddenly all the pieces in his head seemed to fit.

"I will."

"Tell me your name, before you become stone again." Her eyes widened and she shook her head, tears rolling over her cheeks.

"No, no I can't tell you… You'll be…" But before she could finish her sentence Shinichi stood up and pressed a single finger against her soft lips.

"I know, but I'm willing to take the risk." He smiled softly at her as he took his finger away and watched her lips moving.

The next day Shinichi didn't appear in class, much to Kaito's alarm. Along with Shinichi's best friend Heiji he started to search the campus, finding his room empty and his school bag gone along with his books from yesterday. That place was the last he went to, half hoping he wouldn't find his cousin there, but when he reached it all he could do was stare. Shinichi's books were spread across the ground, his empty bag lying near the stone bench, but those weren't what had caught his attention. It was the statue that did.

The statue had changed... Dramatically. The girl would never be alone again, for Shinichi's now stone arms were wrapped around her waist, their lips touching in an eternal kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, that was the first chap of my 100 theme challenge. Did you like?<strong>  
><strong>I know I should work on DLS or other things I would do... But I'm busy and stuck and keep having these WB's that stop me from writing and then I forget I still have something... Yada...<strong>  
><strong>I'll update DLS as soon as possible oki?<strong>

**P.S. Who can guess who the girl is gets a cybercookie! (yup, that's all)**

**Next: Hardship**


	2. 002 Hardship

**002 Hardship**

**100 Theme Challenge 002 Hardship.**  
><strong>He didn't deserve happiness, not after what happened after he had shown her that stupid thing...<strong>

* * *

><p>The biggest mistake he had ever made was taking that gem.<p>

The stupid gem that had turned his life around and destroyed everything.

The Sea's tear.

No, correction, the Mermaid's tear, a tear shaped fist sized blue diamond.

Even though it had no known special powers he had made the gem his target, just because its history had interested him.

Throughout the years the gem had only been owned by men, whose wives, shortly after buying it, went missing due to an unknown reason, after which the owner sold it to the next.

It had been intriguing, the continuing cycle that had stopped when the newest and gay owner had bought it and put it on display in Beika museum. It had been intriguing enough to make him steal it, so he had planned his heist and sent his note a week previous to the chosen heist date.

A lonely tear will be captured in the pale light,

reflected by the round mirror hanging in the night sky.

KID~

As usual Nakamori had found out what the riddle had meant and thus the man had gathered the task-force and had let them guard the Sea's tear on Saturday, the day of the full moon.

When he had arrived the detective, and father in law, had shook his fist at him, yelling he was getting too old for this and that he should hand himself in immediately.

Of course he had ignored it, smirking as he remembered Ginzo that both Hakuba, Hattori nor Kudou were there to help him capture him, which had caused the detective to turn angry and send his men at him for the usual 'pile on the bandit' game. How amusing that had been.

He hadn't been caught though, and after coming home safely he had proudly shown the just stolen gem to Aoko who had been in the baby's room holding the just one year old Kuroba Toichi Jr. in her arms.

Showing her gems had became a habit of his after they had gotten married, so he hadn't thought about it when he did, but the moment her eyes met the gem something about her changed, something he hadn't realized back then, though he had gotten the feeling of regret. Being him he ignored it and locked the gem at its usual place in the hidden basement behind his father's portrait, before going to bed where Aoko was already fast asleep.

He himself couldn't fall asleep that night though, and for hours and hours he twisted and turned, not being able to shake the bad feeling he had.

It eventually took him 4 hours to finally catch some sleep and when he woke up, the dull sunlight warming his cheek, Aoko was gone and no matter how long and how far he looked for her he wouldn't find her.

It had been fifteen years since that fated day, fifteen years since KID had retired after handing the stupid gem over, fifteen years since Kaito had given up on his magic tricks and started to work for some dull company doing dull things.

He never regretted doing any of those things; all he did was cry over Aoko's disappearance.

Every day seemed the same, wasn't it for Toichi trying to cheer him up by arranging dates with uninteresting women (at least to him they were) and plan trips to the coast or hire movies movie marathons. The truth was none of those things were able to turn Kaito's eternal frown around.

That one day though, seemed to be completely different.

"Touchan, guess what." Toichi said as he entered the kitchen / living room in his usual cheerful way. His eyes, identical to Aoko's, were sparkling and a wide grin was plastered on his face, "They found a mermaid, how cool is that?"

Kaito didn't look up from his paper. As usual the information didn't interest him enough to look up from the even more boring articles the Daily Ekoda featured, but then, he thought as he took a sip from his fresh coffee, which he had gotten addicted to after he had thrown his last pack of choco into the trash bin, why would he care about how boring things were?

"Really?" He replied, turning a page to find a two page article about the mermaid with a blurry photo which, according to the newspaper, was all they could give due to complaints about the owner of the aquarium who didn't want to show a good picture of the girl until she was put on exhibition.

"Yeah, they are gonna open the exhibition next Friday." Toichi said, dropping himself on his favourite chair near the window, the spot where Aoko used to sit as she held baby Toichi on her lap, looking out of the same window to comment on the weather or just to stare, her eyes glassy as she thought of things he could never figure out even if he tried to, "You wanna go check it out?"

"Sure..." Kaito muttered as he stared back at the blurry picture. Even though it was blurry he could not help feeling that the mermaid looked familiar, to some extent, the tail still surprised him.

But putting that aside part of the picture seemed to pull up old memories, from a long time ago when he used to be happy.

Now he thought on it it seemed such a long time ago, even though at the same time it didn't, he blamed Toichi for that, the kid grew up so fast, but he couldn't help but feel a little hopeful as he stared at the image, and he had no clue why.

"Then we'd better hurry, they are opening the online ticket booth in about half an hour."

Kaito's head snapped up from the paper, his eyes meeting his son's bright blue ones, and for the first time in fifteen years a smile appeared on his face, "Let's go and get some tickets then."

After that both hurried to the laptop, Toichi happy he had made his father smile, Kaito wondering if he wasn't making a mistake going to a place where they had fish.

It wasn't like they had bothered him, since Aoko disappeared he couldn't have cared less, Toichi had even owned a small tank at some point, but now he thought of it Kaito could feel his stomach tingle with nervousness.

It was too late to act on it, tough, Kaito thought to himself as he pressed the enter button and his request for two tickets was sent. Somehow he doubted he would regret going there too.

That idea changed over the week as Toichi kept going on about his 'I made dad smile' victory and the day they would go to the Aquarium came closer and closer.

Faster than Kaito wanted the Friday arrived and as soon as Toichi got home from school Kaito drove them towards the Aquarium and within ten minutes he reached the large parking lot in front of the aquarium's building and parked his neat and plain car in the first empty spot he saw, which luckily for him was near the entrance.

As soon as Kaito had turned off the car's engine Toichi had ran off to get the tickets, entering the, from the outside soft blue, white brick and glass building through the large glass made sliding doors which had blue fish shaped stickers on them.

Kaito couldn't help but shivering slightly as he followed, the idea of fish now making him more than just nervous, but he ignored the feeling as Toichi ran to him with a wide grin, waving two tickets into the air.

"I got 'em already!" With that he grabbed his father's wrist and pulled him to the door that would lead them to the first room which featured the small fish, "Also, I already asked where they keep the mermaid and they told me we have to go through the underwater tunnel to get to the room she's in."

"Underwater tunnel?" Kaito repeated, mostly to himself. 'Ok, calm down, they are just fis-finny things, there is nothing wrong with them...'

He swallowed as they entered the glass tunnel and stared up at a large shark swimming over...

"Oi dad!"

"Dad!"

"Oi!"

Kaito panted as he leant against the wall of the arch shaped room they had just entered, well, it wasn't exactly arch shaped. The room was huge, but the main part was taken by what seemed a finny thing-less tank that was filled with all kinds of corals and sea plants sitting on rocks and in the far right was something that looked like a huge cave.

"Oi dad... What's with you lately?"

Kaito chuckled, rubbing his neck while straightened, staring up at his son who gave him an annoyed expression, "Ah well..."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of fish now!" Toichi interrupted him then sighed, "Well, at least we got here fast, wonder why there isn't anyone else yet, I would have thought everybody would like to see a mermaid."

As he fall silent Kaito turned to look for what they had originally come to check out, but besides the rocks and corals there was no trace of a mermaid whatsoever.

"Do you think she's hiding in the cave?"

Both their eyes went towards the entrance of the obviously fake cave. It seemed large enough to hide in and was probably where the mermaid slept during the night.

"Probably..."

A nearly tingling silence fall around them as both stared, but neither of them was able to break it, words caught in their throats.

Was that?

No, it couldn't be, he was probably just imagining things...

Kaito blinked at the flash of indigo he'd seen. Surely he had just imagined things... Right?

Quickly he leant forward, frowning slightly as he placed his hand on the glass and stared at the place where he thought he'd seen the glimpse of indigo; A large rock with dark green sea weeds on it.

There he saw them, those brilliant blue eyes he hadn't seen for a long time.

But that couldn't be... She wasn't a mermaid.

The eyes slowly widened, both with what seems recognition and surprise, no, it seemed more like shock, but that didn't matter, because the girl moved away from the rock, thereby revealing a face Kaito had missed for over fifteen years.

If it hadn't been for Toichi standing next to him Kaito would have wailed, cried, gotten furious and hit himself for letting her get in to a situation like this, probably also try and break the glass that was separating them any longer than necessary, but he couldn't. He couldn't let himself break down. Not now, even though he wanted to, even though he wanted to hold her in his arms so desperately it took him all of his power not to take action. No, he had to compose himself, especially with his son right next to him.

Was he not KID, master of disguise and above all, master of the poker face?

So once more he let his brain win and did nothing as the mermaid, he had to call her that if he didn't want to loose his sanity, swam over to him, slowly and hesitating while her eyes went over his face.

Then slowly, after what seemed a whole century, she raised her hand and placed it on the spot where Kaito's was still pressed against the glass, her eyes showing the same denial his must have been showing.

A flash of light blinded both of them, and the mermaid recoiled, pulling her hand away from Kaito's and fleeing back to her cave.

Toichi's question had been answered, the rest of the people coming for the mermaid had just arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>...And cut.<br>****So, you like? I had to cut the story there, just because it would become too much. Some of you might wonder what will happen next, though. For those I have this short summary:  
><strong>**Kaito decides to go KID once more, saves Aoko from her prison and sends her back to sea because she will become unhappy on land.  
><strong>**For those who do not like it I have an extended version:  
><strong>**Aoko refuses to leave Kaito and decides to stay in his pool in the backyard, where she will be content with her life because she is close to Kaito again.**

**Ok, I officially hate the extended version... Don't ask more from me then I give you please!  
><strong>**...  
>What?<br>****...  
>...I guess that's true, I wrote this before any of you could ask for it so I can't complain...<strong>

**Next: School (with noting supernatural in it)**


	3. 003 School

**100 Theme Challenge 003 School.**

**Maybe making tests was a little too easy for our little Conan-Kun. Now he'll have to deal with the consequences.**

* * *

><p>"So now I'll be handing out your tests, please do your best on them, minna." the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the classroom as Kobayashi-Sensei started to hand out the sheets of paper she was holding in her arms, a bright smile plastered on her face and her mind elsewhere.<p>

"For how much do you wanna bet she had a date with Shiratori-San yesterday?" Genta whispered softly towards Mitsuhiko as Kobayashi passed his table, a dreamy sigh escaping her mouth while she placed a test on his desk.

"Mou, Genta-Kun, that's rude." Mitsuhiko replied as he glanced over his shoulder, frowning lightly at the rudeness of his friend.

"What, don't tell me you don't think the same." Genta muttered, staring at Conan instead, "What do you think Conan?"

Conan just mffd, a bored look set on his face, "I don't care what she did, I just want to get the test and get it over with."

"Are," A high pitched voice interrupted him, "Didn't you study Conan-Kun?" Haibara, who sat next to the shrunken teen, chuckled softly and sent hem an amused glance, "It's not that, Ayumi-Chan," her eyes met Conan's who returned her glance with an annoyed glare, "He just stepped out of the wrong side of the bed today."

Conan looked away from her and muttered softly as the test was placed in front of him, and without thinking about it his hand started to fill the blanks while the rest of the class just stared at it like it was written in Chinese.

"I wouldn't make that if I were you Edogawa-Kun." Haibara said softly as her eyes followed Conan's hand that was scribbling things on the paper.

Conan just raised an eyebrow at her, pausing as his hand reached the last question, "Why no..."

"Sensei... What is a discriminant?" one of his classmates said out loud, causing the shrunk detective to look down in a hurry. The test they had gotten was for high schoolers. Ah hell...  
>At the same time as Conan had realized he had just finished a test that should be way too difficult for him, well, at least for the kid he pretended to be, Kobayashi had stared at the test sheet and realized she had handed out a test meant for high schoolers , "Gomen ne, minna." nervously she ran around the class to collect the papers, soon arriving at Conan's desk, where Conan hadn't had the time to hide his test, and before he could do something about it she snatched it from his hands, quickly taking the rest.<p>

Conan looked at her back as she did that, on his face an expression of complete shock.

"Let's hope for you she won't look at it a second time." Haibara muttered, receiving a quick glare as reply.

But of course, Conan wasn't always lucky, because after Kobayashi had gotten them the right test she had looked through the wrong one and had seen Conan's test completely filled in. Being curious how much he had gotten right she had handed it to a colleague from Teitan High with the question to look it over. The same evening she had received a call from him, him telling her with enthusiasm that Conan had scored a 100%.

"This boy is really smart, Kobayashi-san. We should definitely test what else he can do."

And so it happened that the next morning Kobayashi took Conan out of class for a little talk.

"I hope you don't mind me taking you apart, Conan-Kun." Conan stared at her with a suspecting look.  
>"Where did you want to talk about, Kobayashi-Sensei?"<p>

Kobayashi smiled nervously, once again surprised by the level of intelligence coming from the boy's eyes, "Well, actually. It's about the test you made yesterday."

Conan blinked at her, "Did I do something wrong?" he looked surprised, even a bit nervous, making Kobayashi feel sorry for him.

"No no, you scored a 100%..." Surprise turned to realization as she said that, and his eyes turned wide in shock, "On both tests..."

"Oh." was his answer, a look of horror plastered on his small round face.

"Actually, Edano-San and I would like you to do more tests to see if you'd qualify for being put in high-school already. Do you mind Conan-Kun?"

Conan looked down, clearly in thought, causing Kobayashi to wonder where he was thinking off. The boy clearly hadn't liked the fact she had seen the test and given it to another teacher to look at. Had she done the right thing?  
>Yes she had, her pupil certainly deserved to get lessons on his level of knowledge, geniuses like him needed to be supported as much as possible.<p>

"I-I don't know." Conan scratched the back of his neck, continuing to look at the floor. There was a long silence, before the boy answered, "I-I guess I could try..." quickly he looked up, "But please don't tell the rest."

Kobayashi blinked, then gave a soft smile, "I won't, promise."

* * *

><p>"So now you're actually going to highschool?" Haibara said with a disapproving tone.<p>

Conan sighed as he poked the new child sized uniform he was wearing. He had known from the start the shrunken scientist wouldn't like decision he had made, but when he had thought on it, the temptation had been too big, "I know you don't like it, Haibara, but I can't stand elementary anymore, I'm getting sick of all those kids yelling and laughing too hard..."

As predicted this only made Haibara more angry, "And you think this will make it better? Do you even realize how much you risk by going there? How many attention do you want to get?" she yelled, her eyes narrowed and her arms folded.

"There are more smart kids..."

"And most of those work for them! Are you an absolute idiot Kudou-Kun?" Haibara replied quick, raising her voice.

"I'm not an Idiot!"

"You are! Baka baka baka!"

"Oi!" Agasa quickly jumped in between as the volume of their voices rose, "You two, stop fighting!" At this both fake-kids huffed and turned their backs at one another. After a while of silence Agasa sighed, turning to Conan, "She's right Shinichi, and even if the BO doesn't find you what about Ran-Kun?"

Conan looked up and sighed, "Well, I've been thinking about that for a while... Taking in mind my own experience with the BO, even if she didn't know the BO would still kill her if they found out who I really am, just to make sure." He glanced at Haibara, who's eyebrow was twitching, "So why NOT tell her? She won't tell anybody, I'm sure."

Haibara quickly swirled around, giving him a glare, "Even so it would be stupid to do so!"

"Why?" Conan replied, "Hattori knows, Eisuke knows, my parents do, even KID has noticed! Why can't I trust her if all those people haven't said a word about it?"

Haibara's eyes narrowed more, then she walked off, going down to the basement, "Fine, whatever! I'm staying home today..." With that she went down, dropping her bag near the door, leaving a surprised Agasa and annoyed Conan behind.

"Fine..." Conan shook his head, walking to the door shaking his head, "I'm going to school, see you later Agasa-Hakase."

Agasa sighed and looked after the shrunken teen who was walking towards the door, "Be careful Shinichi..."

Conan looked over his shoulder at this and smiled, "I will, Hakase." and with that he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, nr 3 is done~ Yay =D. I actually like this idea... but I think going on with it would ruine the story... (anyone who would want to adopt the story is welcome though... just don't forget to ask ;))<strong>

**Next: Opinion (with again noting supernatural in it)**


	4. 004 Opinion

**100 Theme Challenge 004 Opinion**

**Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta seem to have their own opinion on Conan's real identity.**

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Mitsuhiko-Kun."<p>

Mitushiko looked up as put her bag on her desk and Ayumi sat down on her usual spot next to him, smiling at him happily.

"Ohayou Ayumi-chan." he said returning her smile. The two of them were the first to arrive in the nearly empty classroom, but that wasn't surprising. Most of their classmates had the flu and it was only by luck that the two, well three, of them weren't absent themselves. They had already been sick after falling in the river during a camping trip with Agasa, which caused them to miss the school trip where most students had gotten sick.

Footsteps and the sound of a door opening filled the silent classroom and Ayumi and Mitsuhiko looked up to see Genta standing in the doorway, a grumpy expression on his face.

"Conan and Haibara are sick and we don't have a case..." he sighed, closing the door behind him then walking over to his seat, dropping himself down on his chair, "Maybe we should drag Conan out of bed and hope he attracts some awesome case or something..."

"Genta, that's rude!" Mitsuhiko replied, receiving a look of boredom from his friend.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Well..." Mitsuhiko looked down, scratching the back of his neck.

"See? Without Conan we have nothing to do..." Genta sighed, letting his head drop onto the table, "He's a case magnet, without him around nothing happens..."

The three sat in silence for a while until Genta spoke up again.

"Conan must be some kind of alien that attracts death or something."

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko stared at him, then both burst out into laughing.

"G-Genta, that's crazy!" Ayumi said as Mitsuhiko tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Y-yeah, that's like saying he's a shrunken teenager." he said between his laughing. In return the other two turned silent and stared at him.

"Well, he does act like one..." Genta frowned in thought as Ayumi nodded soft.

"And he always says things like: When I was younger or I've known him since I was a kid and stuff..."

"But that's just a mistake..." Mitsuhiko replied. The thought of Conan being a teenager was just ridiculous... Right?

"Yeah..." Genta frowned, "Maybe he's that detective guy's clone!"

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko sweat dropped, "Mou Genta.."

"That can't be, it's impossible to clone animals or people. How could Conan-kun be one?"

"Then do you have a better explanation?" Genta stared at Mitsuhiko who sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning into his chair.

"Maybe he's just smart..."

Genta rolled his eyes, "Too smart if you ask me..."

Ayumi tilted her head, pressing a finger against her lips, "Ayumi thinks he's smart too, he knows many things. That's what makes him cute. And he's reliable too." she lowered her finger and smiled, closing her eyes, "he's perfect!"

"Ayumi-chan, stop thinking of him!"

After a short fight the three fall silent just as the bell rang and their school day started.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really satisfied with this... But I couldn't come up with something better...<strong>

**Next chap will be something unexpected. Hope you all will like that one better.**

**Next: Break Up (:O, who knows what will happen?)**


	5. 005 Break Up

**100 Theme Challenge 005 Break Up**

**Shinichi gets enough of her after he finds out she has been lying all along.**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this anymore..." Shinichi whispered softly as he looked out of the window. The facts of the recently uncovered secrets were buzzing through his head.<p>

He hadn't believed it at first, hadn't want to believe it... How could she have done such a thing? "You've been lying all along haven't you?" he looked over his shoulder at the girl sitting in the chair behind him. She was silent, awkwardly silent, which only made him more angry. Did she fool him on purpose? Did she lie to him so she could torture him, so she could laugh at him behind his back while he tried to get his life back together? While he nearly lost his hope?

How disgusting she was...

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Shinichi raised his voice, walking over to her. She didn't look up, but he could see her hands were shaking and tears were rolling down her face, "Did you think I wouldn't find out that you lied to me... about everything?"

He didn't get an answer, just a soft shaking of her head as she slowly started to sob.

She had broken him... His heart... But not only had his heart been broken... No. He could remember the sobs he heard after he listened to HER door after the phone call.

But that had all been a lie hadn't it? And of course, when his heart had been shattered she had been there for him.

But she had been the one to shatter his heart, she had been the one expecting him to cry in front of her. Had it amused her? Had it made her feel good?

"You sicken me..."

Her head snapped up, and teary eyes looked at him with disbelieve before she looked down once more.

"But I love you..." her voice was so soft he could barely hear her talk, but the words she said made him furious.

"Don't give me that crap!" in his anger Shinichi threw over the coffee-table, his ears filling with a satisfying thud, "You just wanted me for yourself..."

He turned around and walked towards the door. "You even called Ran with my voice and me with hers to break us apart... Too bad for you it didn't work." he sent a last glance over his shoulder, "I found the final antidote you made and I'm going to use it. Tonight I'm having a date with her and you can't do anything about it."

"But!" Haibara stood up, her eyes large and filled with tears, like she had actually meant it when she had said she loved him. How ridiculous...

"No buts, it's over between us Shiho." Shinichi glared at her as he said it, opening the door and walking out, "Farewell." with that last word he slammed shut the door behind him and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you expect that? No? Great~<strong>

**See, I just don't like Shin/Shiho or AiCon, whatever... But I can tell Haibara really likes Conan. I just don't see it happen though, ShinRan for eternity!**

**(to AiCon lovers: don't take it personal, I've got nothing against you guys. Keep loving your pairing!)**

**Next: New Love**


End file.
